Already Happened
by Lapis Lazuli Ichigo
Summary: Takes place during 2008 recession, and in the future. America is not someone to cross, and after a shocking wake up call nothing will ever be the same again. Rated T for cursing.


Disclaimer: not mine.

Summary: America will never give up. This is his hope for the future, and his test. Sometimes, the only thing needed to to never give up.

Warnings: My grammar, subtle hints of darker themes, cursing, and America's awesomeness.

**Edit**: Oct,7,2013

_**XXxxxxXX**_

_**Already Happened**_

_**XXxxxxXX**_

Most countries knew it was enviable. They could see it happen before their eyes. They had been in the same place too, had seen others fall, and yet there was a morbid curiosity in watching America—the superpower fall too.

_America was drowning—falling into the abyss._

Debt, unemployment, poverty, and riots seemed to happen every day as disaster after disaster crushed America over and over again. Money was tight and problems were on the raise as Alfred fought diligently (and perhaps fruitlessly) against the chaos that threaten to overtake his country.

For a time, Alfred acted like nothing was wrong and continued attending meetings, reassuring the world, and his allies that everything was 'fine' within the USA, but as time went on no one could deny what was happening.

America was standing on the edge.

_All alone…_

No one had stepped into help, and often whenever America managed to glance in Russia's direction he could see the happiness stirring in his eyes.

_He couldn't wait for America to fall…_

Alfred's eyes narrowed, his determination renewed.

America was many things, but he would not give up.

"So what if, England and the others think I'm going to croak—screw them!" America said glaring at the paperwork sitting on the edge of his desk. It was past midnight, and although most of the other workers at the White House were long gone, sleeping in their beds—Alfred remained.

And he was _pissed_.

Two hours ago, the emergency meeting to discuss the economic situation had ended, and although he had left half way through the exchange (the stock market had tanked again, so he was busy tossing his cookies in the restroom) he'd left his cell phone charging on side recording the conference to insure he won't miss anything important—except what it had captured was so _fucking _worse.

The freaking other countries were betting on him! Exchanging ideas on when he'd fall, and how much he'd lose and no one was saying anything against it!

What. The. Fuck.

His eyes narrowed just thinking about their words.

"..So pathetic…"

"..Irresponsible…"

"…stupid git...useless wanker…"

"…his payment is due, aru…"

"…his fault…"

His fault…

He cursed, and grabbed another sheet of paperwork, his eyes the color of cold steel. His hands pulling open his desk door, and taking out a calligraphy pen, and an ink well.

_"...when things are though. Use this and remember..."_

It was a prized memory, and one of the greatest gifts from his father. [1]

Never give up.

Enough was enough.

Dipping the pen into the ink he started writing, digital clock ticking behind him.

It was time the world got a reality check.

**XXxxxxXX**

_World Conference 2020_

"How did you escape falling?" England posed after the meeting. His fingers placing sheets of notes into his brief case.

Many of the other nations were still hanging around talking. But at England's words, they paused and turned to the two, not even trying to hide their eavesdropping, most pausing in their place while others were looking anywhere but at Alfred, a line of nervousness in their posture.

It had been digging at them, reminding them of other times, of other places, and the want of doing something similar considering their present situation..

America frowned, before smiling coolly.

A part of him, growing cold at the greed in their features, wanting to be better then him, and trying to figure out any way possible to do so. The air cooled around him, as this time the meeting was being held in New York City-miles away from Washington D.C., and away from the activity happening at his capital.

Away from the place of both his heart and his home.

Thank goodness.

Words fell from his lips.

Words he knew none of them would never believe.

"I didn't."

Chaos broke out causing many of the listeners to yell at him, demanding he retract his lie, and_ tell_ them the truth. Tell them all his secrets and maneuvers for escaping the downfall of economic grief, and hurting other people to grow stronger.

"You lie Amérique!"

"Mein gott, enough lies."

"I do not see how that is possible. Please explain America-san." Kiku pressed. He was probably the most polite person demanding-

"The impudence of youth is beyond me, aru."

Alfred laughed darkly, before turning briskly and walking to the door, pausing just fore the door. He glanced back to the others, a tint in his eyes that many of the nations would be pressed to describe.

"It's simple dudes. Shit happens—so what? Get back up and kick ass." Alfred said blunting, before walking out, and leaving them with their thoughts. Let them take what they may from that, it was what they did best.

But he...he had fallen.

Fallen into despair and almost forgetting that there was something he could do.

He wasn't powerless.

**XXxxxxXX**

Yet they would probably never know what they had caused.

Never understand what bonds were broken until it was too late.

**XXxxxxXX**

**Author's Note**: Okay, kind of strange, and really deep, but I think it fits. Re-editing again. Every time I look over it, I always seem to find something wrong. Hopefully this would bother anyone with the constant editing.


End file.
